


XO

by Depressedonetime



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 13:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedonetime/pseuds/Depressedonetime
Summary: Gerard and Frank have never kissed before
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	XO

**Author's Note:**

> //cw all caps
> 
> FLUFFY BOYS IN LOVE AM I RIGHT

Gerard and Frank had never kissed before. 

They’d been dating for a few months, and they didn’t do anything besides hold hands and hug, and sometimes cuddle. They pretended, kissing in each other’s direction and joking about it. Gerard had kissed Frank’s hair once,  _ maybe,  _ it kind of felt like he just crammed his face into his head. 

Frank was a little scared of kissing. He wanted Gerard to be his first kiss, the first pair of lips that touched his own. He knew he wouldn’t be Gerard’s first kiss, but he was alright with that.

“Hey.” Gerard nudged him. 

“Hm?” Frank looked up. They were in the middle of watching a movie, so he was surprised Gerard hadn’t been distracted when he zoned out. 

“You’re staring at the floor. What’s on your mind?”

“Nothing.” Frank rubbed his head against Gerard’s shoulder. “Wanna pet me?”

Gerard smiled and ran his fingers through Frank’s hair, massaging his scalp lightly. Frank sighed in pleasure, closing his eyes and relaxing against Gerard’s shoulder. 

“It’s just…” Frank hadn’t realized he’d started talking again. “We haven’t kissed yet.”

“You wanna kiss me?” Gerard sounded genuinely surprised.”

“Of course I do, Gee.” Frank looked up at him. “I...I think I love you.”

Gerard’s lips parted in surprise. “What? Really?”

“Was that too early?” Frank asked, terrified that he’d fucked things up. 

“No, of course not.” Gerard stroked his hair. “I think I love you too.”

“You think?”

“I’m not really sure what love feels like. But I know that I really, really, really fucking like you.” 

Frank giggled. “So...do you think we could maybe…”

Gerard had pressed his lips to Frank’s before he could even finish speaking. His lips were a bit wet, which wasn’t exactly the right word, but Frank would  _ die  _ if he had to say moist. He tasted like the strawberry chapstick he liked to use. 

Frank’s head tilted to the side, exhaling softly and closing his eyes. Gerard’s lips were moving against his, and it felt nice. He didn’t know what to do, so he let Gerard take it from there. 

He panicked when he felt a tongue running over his lower lip, but when his lips parted in surprise, Gerard slid his tongue in beside Frank’s. Frank was startled to find that it actually felt good. His hands slid up to rest on Gerard’s shoulders. 

Gerard pulled away when their lungs started burning. “I think that was a pretty good first kiss.”

“I’d agree,” Frank said. He leaned in again, pressing his lips to Gerard’s. “I could kiss you forever.”

“Let’s do it.” Gerard tackled Frank onto the couch. 


End file.
